deadrisingfandomcom-20200222-history
Attributes
Attributes are upgrades obtained by leveling up in Dead Rising 3. As Nick Ramos levels, the player can choose certain attributes for him. These attributes all have their own positive effects that will give Nick an advantage as he levels and becomes more powerful. Nick obtains attribute points as he levels and can spend these points by putting them into the appropriate attributes. He will receive 1 AP from Levels 1 to 15, 2 AP from Levels 15 to 30, and 3 AP from Levels 30 and above. There are seven attribute categories in total. The final tier of each category is locked until Nick reaches Level 50. When he reaches Level 50, the progress bar will still fill and give Attribute Points, but he will not level up past that point. Life * Tier 1: Adds 1 Life Cube to Nick's life bar. Cost: 1 AP * Tier 2: Adds another Life Cube to Nick's life bar. Cost: 1 AP * Tier 3: Adds another Life Cube to Nick's life bar. Increases survivors' maximum life before dying. Cost: 2 AP * Tier 4: Adds another Life Cube to Nick's life bar. Increases the healing effect of food and effect duration of combo food. Cost: 3 AP * Tier 5: Adds another Life Cube to Nick's life bar. Acquire the ability to slowly regenerate health, until the damaged Life Cube he is on is full. Cost: 3 AP * Tier 6: Adds another Life Cube to Nick's life bar. Gives allies the ability to flee when their life hits zero, instead of die and be removed from the ally roster. Cost: 4 AP. * Tier 7: Adds two more Life Cubes to Nick's life bar. Improves the health regeneration ability, gradually regenerating to full health instead of on a damaged Life Cube. Cost: 4 AP Inventory * Tier 1: Grants an extra inventory slot. Cost: 2 AP * Tier 2: Grants another inventory slot. Cost: 3 AP * Tier 3: Grants another inventory slot. Cost: 4 AP * Tier 4: Grants another inventory slot. Cost: 5 AP * Tier 5: Acquire the mobile locker blueprint, to retrieve items anywhere rather than going back to a safehouse. Cost: 5 AP Melee * Tier 1: Acquire a new skill move. Melee weapon durability increased. Cost: 1 AP * Tier 2: Acquire another new skill move. Melee weapon damage increased. Cost: 2 AP * Tier 3: Acquire another new skill move. Melee weapon durability further increased. Cost: 3 AP * Tier 4: Acquire another new skill move. Nick takes reduced melee damage. Cost: 4 AP * Tier 5: Acquire another new skill move. Chance to be grappled by an enemy reduced. Cost: 4 AP * Tier 6: Melee weapon damage greatly increased and durability further greatly increased. Cost: 4 AP Ranged * Tier 1: Max ranged weapon ammo increased. Cost: 2 AP * Tier 2: Nick takes reduced damage from firearms and fire/explosions. Cost: 3 AP * Tier 3: Ranged weapon damage increased. Cost: 4 AP * Tier 4: Ranged weapons now pierce through armored enemies. Cost: 5 AP * Tier 5: Ranged weapon damage and max ammo further increased. Cost: 5 AP Mechanic * Tier 1: Crafting speed increased. Cost: 1 AP * Tier 2: Increased vehicle push through zombie hordes. Cost: 2 AP * Tier 3: Max posse size increased by 2. Male survivor damage increased. Cost: 3 AP * Tier 4: Vehicles can take more damage before blowing up. Cost: 4 AP * Tier 5: Crafting speed further increased. Cost: 4 AP * Tier 6: Vehicles are now indestructible. Cost: 4 AP Agility * Tier 1: Sprint duration increased before tiring out. Cost: 1 AP * Tier 2: Acquire a new skill move. Nick no longer takes fall damage. Cost: 1 AP * Tier 3: Sprint recharges faster after use and duration further increased. Cost: 2 AP * Tier 4: Knockdown and dodge recovery time reduced. Cost: 3 AP * Tier 5: Maneuverability during sprinting increased. Cost: 3 AP * Tier 6: Able to swim through zombie hordes to maintain speed. Cost: 4 AP * Tier 7: Sprint duration becomes infinite. Cost: 4 AP Smarts * Tier 1: PP gain increased. Radius to detect collectibles increased. Cost: 1 AP * Tier 2: Acquire the Beer Hat and Buffet Cart blueprints. Cost: 1 AP * Tier 3: Max posse size increased by 2. Female survivor damage increased. Cost: 2 AP * Tier 4: PP gain further increased. Less kills are needed to use skill moves. Cost: 3 AP * Tier 5: Effects from equipped books increased. Cost: 3 AP * Tier 6: PP gain further increased. Kill streak timer increased before resetting. Cost: 4 AP * Tier 7: Able to equip every found book at once instead of only one. Cost: 4 AP Category:Dead Rising 3 Category:Dead Rising 3 Gameplay Category:Articles In Need of Pictures